Meeting in the Middle, Drunk Dialing Part 2
by Wild Mage 44
Summary: What happens when Sookie wakes up the morning after her binge call to Pam?


When Sookie awoke the next morning, she wished she really hadn't. Groaning as she rolled onto her back, she swore as the light shone through her bedroom window like razor blades against her eyes.

Slamming them closed she decided to lay there till she died, sounded like a ace plan. The past few weeks had been lovely with Eric and his memory being gone, he was a kinder gentler Viking then she had first met when she had ventured to Fangtasia with Bill those four years ago. He was someone she could visualize spending the rest of her life with, and the sex? Hot damn, his 'gracious a plenty' on more than one occasion had left her walking a little stiffly and the orgasms were mind blowing. So when he had gotten his memory back she had had been happy, she knew it wouldn't have been fair to try and make him stay someone not himself. But she missed their time together they had spent at her house, while she had been hiding him. Which had led to her drinking binge last night, she figured she would try to get drunk and try and see if it would help like it had for others she had seen.

Laying there remembering and seeing all the pictures in her head, one snuck in like a ninja and made her sit up so fast her stomach rolled and started coming back up. Jumping off her bed she barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up the contents of her stomach. Kneeling before the porcelain throne, forehead clammy with sweat, she wiped her mouth.

"Sweet Christ Shepard of Judea...what have I done?" She asked herself hoarsely. Her head fell against the rim of the toilet with a thunk as her phone conversation came back to her slowly and painfully from the night before. Groaning with renewed horror as she remembered telling Pam that Eric was way better in bed then Bill, she knew that there was no way Pam wouldn't have told Eric, no way in hell.

Eric was never going to let her live it down as long as she lived. Sighing from the inevitable visit from the Sheriff of area five tonight when the sun went down she scooted on her butt backwards towards her shower and turned on the tap to let the tub fill. Standing in increments and moaning all the while, she slowly took off her work uniform she had forgotten to take off the night before. This was going to be a long day, was one of many thoughts as she climbed into the rapidly filling tub.

Ten minutes till sunset she had to have had the cleanest house in Renard Parish. She had vacuumed, dusted, polished, shook rugs and washed all day. With taking Motrin every four hours for the raging headache she had sported from her hangover, she wanted to keep busy, so her mind wouldn't race with what was about to happen. Because she knew without a shadow of a doubt Eric would be at her door as soon as the sun would allow. She knew there would be no use in running, he could find her no matter where she was. Groaning she scrubbed a stain on one her Merlotte's t-shirts with renewed vigor. So when there was a tap tap tapping on her 'chamber' door she almost didn't hear she was so lost in her musings. It was the second set of taps that she heard making her freeze mid scrub.

Looking towards the front of the house she dropped her shields and scanned, yep Vampire, she was desperately hoping it was Bill, she could stand seeing him if only it meant she didn't have to deal with Eric right now. Taking a deep breath and turning from her spot at the kitchen sink she slowly made her way to the front door, stopping every few feet and straightening a picture or a rug to procrastinate the inevitable encounter. But she was forced to answer the door when the third set of knocks came, sounding even more impatient and insistent and all items were neat and tidy. Closing her eyes and throwing up a short prayer for confidence she grabbed the knob and opened the front door a little more harshly then she would have normally with her nerves and the air whooshed out of her lungs in one huge gust.

"Hello Sookie my dear, how are you?" Pam asked smiling charmingly, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Pam, hi." Sookie said a tad breathlessly, numb, she had for sure thought Eric would have been standing on the other side of her door. After Sookie stood there for moment, still in a tad bit of shock she remembered her manners.

"Sorry, uh Pam, please come in." She offered standing off the side so Pam could enter. Pam laughed and walked inside and waited for Sook to close the front door before she spoke.

"I can smell from the chemicals in the air you have been cleaning?" Pam asked as Sookie stood there saying nothing, just staring, waiting. Sookie nodded, speechless. Pam smiled wider.

"Do you have any True Bloods? I haven't eaten yet, I just had to come and see you after our conversation." Sookie winced at the gleeful tone in Pam's voice.

"Sure, I think I still have a couple in the back of the fridge." She turned and walked back into the kitchen with Pam following at a more sedate pace, relishing watching Sookie become so nervous. It was a rare trait Sookie hid from the world. Pam watched as Sookie opened the fridge and dug around for second before taking out a bottle of blood, taking off the cap she placed in the microwave and hit the timer. She turned to Pam and spoke, the good ole Sook coming out.

"Might as well tell me what happened after you told him?" Sookie said frowning and bracing herself for whatever happened next. Pam smiled and placed her Prada purse on the kitchen table before tugging gently on her Armani suit jacket and placing her hand below her butt she smoothed her skirt and sat in one of the wooden chairs. Crossing her legs she clasped he hands primly in front of her.

"I haven't told him..." Sookie visibly relaxed. "Yet." And tensed back up all over again.

"I would have thought you wouldn't be able not to." Sookie said taking the blood from the microwave as it pinged, screwing the lid back on she shook it to disperse the heat before giving it to Pam. Pam nodded her thanks and took the cap off before taking a sip. Setting the bottle on the table she looked at Sookie with eyes that softened.

"No, even I am not that cruel." Sookie watched her warily. "But what I do want to know, is it true? Do you have feelings for my master?" Pam asked completely serious. Sookie looked down at her hands, which were clasped in front of her, bolstering her courage. For several long seconds they were both silent, the Vampire and the Telepath. Then with a whisper, Sookie spoke.

"For the cursed Eric, yes." Pam frowned. "Also for this Eric, there is many things about each that I love." Pam waited. Sookied sighed and began to pace the kitchen, Pam's eyes never left her.

"I love cursed Eric for his gentleness and knight in shining armor mentality. But I could never make him stay someone he's not, that wouldn't be right or fair." Sookie said stopping in front of Pam hands palm up in front of her. "But this Eric, he makes me laugh, he makes me feel like a woman, a sexy woman. But he is sooo Politic driven and business oriented that I don't think I could really fit in anywhere." Sookie finished a tear escaping. Pam was quiet watching the emotions play over her new friends face.

"I think," Sookie looked up at Pam as she began to speak. "That both of you have your heads shoved so far up your collectives asses that you can't see how you both feel about each other." Sookie's eyes went wide.

"Yes it would be difficult being with Eric with all his duties, but if love was easy it wouldn't be worth having. I remember that much." Pam said standing and picking up her bottle of blood and purse.

"I am giving you five days to tell Eric about your feelings. He is not a cruel man or Vampire and I am sick of him moping around and driving away customers. If you do not tell him I will." Pam nodded and with speeds only a vampire can achieve she left.

"Well shit." Sookie said to her empty kitchen.


End file.
